


【原创/耽美】人间的某年某月『6月7日.漫画书』

by XueJiang0229



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, spank
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XueJiang0229/pseuds/XueJiang0229
Relationships: 宋涵白越扬
Kudos: 16





	【原创/耽美】人间的某年某月『6月7日.漫画书』

自从被宋涵接回家之后，白越扬已经有一个星期没有见过他的这位金主先生了。

在这期间，宋涵的助理送来了大量的日用品，白越扬的房间以及家中更多的空间铺上了厚实绵软的地毯，这幢别墅就像是一个极其精美漂亮的笼子，关着他这只被男人饲养的宠物。

那日白越扬醒来，身上的伤已经人仔细地处理过，花穴里的玉柱也被换成了温养的药棒。他抿抿嘴唇，口中依稀残留着橘子糖酸酸甜甜的滋味，冲淡了混合其中的眼泪的苦涩。床头柜上有白开水，厨房里有熬好的粥，宋涵在冰箱上留了字条让他乖乖地养伤不要乱跑。至少这样一个开始还不算赖，白越扬想，就是不知道家人怎么样了，也不知道许夫人答应的那笔钱有没有送到父亲手上。

宋涵不来，白越扬也乐得如此清闲安逸。

别墅的书房有一排占满整面墙壁的书柜，其中各类书籍应有尽有，还有一架摆满了漫画书。白越扬以前可没这么多时间和精力能用在看这些“杂书”上面，父母也不允许，现在时间大把大把的有，他恨不得一天二十四小时都泡在这里。书房阳光充裕，能从清晨一直持续到午后，他把助理送来的毛绒玩具熊从卧室挪到书房当沙发，看累了就抱着比他个头还高的家伙美美地睡个午觉。

接回白越扬的第二天，宋涵就因工作的缘故不得不出了趟差。只是这一走一个星期心下始终惦记着少年，索性提前交接返回，刚一下飞机就带着礼物赶回别墅来看白越扬。

临近晚餐时间，别墅的厨房黑着灯，一楼一片安静。

宋涵来到二楼，循着唯一的光源找去，只见书房的角落里缩着一只玩具熊，玩具熊抱着他的少年，而少年捧着一本漫画正看得起劲，完全没注意到他的到来。

“咳——”宋涵在门口站了会儿，仍不见白越扬有所反应，看少年这入迷的状态估计晚饭也没吃，他忍不住轻咳了声作为提醒。

闻声，白越扬突然一愣，紧张地转头望向房门，随后急忙放下书，来到宋涵面前跪得端正：“对不起，先生。”他在心里不停责怪自己，怎么宋涵回来都没发现。

宋涵绕开白越扬，捡起地上那本少年看到一半的漫画。充满古早味的旧作，完结了没有二十年也有十年，那一架的实体漫画都是他的“藏品”，不过给少年翻一翻打发时间也未尝不可。

“吃饭了吗？”宋涵把书放回书架，再次来到白越扬面前。少年身上套着他留在卧室的那件宽大的衬衣，松松垮垮，把身子骨还未长开的孩子衬托得更加瘦小。

“还……还没。”经宋涵这一提醒，白越扬才隐隐感觉到肚子饿。

宋涵微微皱眉：“会做饭吗？”

白越扬点点头：“会，但是……做得不好。”以前父母没工夫管他，所以基本生活必需只得自己学着去做。只是，他的水平也就做个家常便饭，实在不知对不对宋涵的胃口。

宋涵似乎并不在意那些：“嗯，行，以后三餐你来负责。”

白越扬颇为惊讶：“啊？”

宋涵瞪了白越扬一眼：“怎么，有问题？”

“没有。”白越扬迅速低下头，“对不起先生，我这就去准备晚餐。”

上午助理才送来补充了蔬果，冰箱里可用的食材很多，白越扬挑选出几种自己会处理的，分门别类码放在料理台上。宋涵也跟了来，坐在厨房外的餐桌前翻看报纸。

“先生。”白越扬看了看没有铺地毯的瓷砖地面，念及宋涵的规矩，他只是垂头站着，没有跪下：“请问您有什么忌口的吗？”

宋涵头都没抬：“没有。”

“是。”白越扬心下有了想法，盘算着几道菜要怎么做能再可口些。

待白越扬回到厨房，宋涵起身在冰箱里翻找出一块整姜，也跟着进了厨房。他之前吩咐助理多买些姜送过来，没想到这么快就派上用场了。

见宋涵挽起袖子在水槽边洗着什么，白越扬急忙放下手上的活，去接男人手里的东西：“先生，我来就好。”

“不用，你去做你的。”宋涵用勺柄将附在姜块表面的泥土细细刮净，把其中较为粗长的一条掰掉零散的小块，削去皮。他用手指大概对比一下姜块的粗细，又稍稍削去了些。

白越扬虽然专心于手上的工作，但他一直没忘留意宋涵。生姜……蓦地，他没由得一阵紧张，心下冒出不祥的念头。身旁的流水声停下了，他磕开两个鸡蛋倒进碗中，强迫自己保持镇定。突然，有人从身后抱住了他，那只生了薄茧的大手从他的大腿一直摸至腰际，然后勾住他内裤边缘，猛地发力将它拽了下来。

“先生……”白越扬放下碗筷，双手撑着案台边缘。

“来，腿分开。”

白越扬踢开垂落到脚腕的内裤，把身上的衬衣也脱下，顺从地分开双腿。光裸的肉团又恢复白嫩，只有极个别的地方还有丁点儿尚未消退完全的痕迹。“对不起，先生。”他自知犯的都是大错，塌下腰将臀抬高，伏在案台上不再乱动。

宋涵伸手握住白越扬的性器，柔软的肉柱瑟缩在他的掌心中：“我不在家的时候，有自己乱碰吗？”

“没有，先生。”

“乖。”宋涵放开肉柱，抬手在白越扬的屁股上打了两下，满意地看到那肉团子上浮起一层粉色。随后，他将手指探进白越扬的臀缝间搅和了一圈：“自己扒开。”

“是……”白越扬已经大约猜到自己要承受什么样的惩罚，生姜辛辣的味道在空气中流窜，仅仅是残留在男人手指上的那一点点汁水就让他不舒服。逃是肯定逃不过，他将上半身放得更低，伸出右手掰开自己的臀瓣，小穴不安地一开一合。

男人就着手指上的凉水探进白越扬的花穴，这几日没扩张，少年的穴吞下他的食指都有些费劲。“放松。”宋涵另一只手绕到白越扬身前轻轻套弄他的性器，少年扒着自己臀肉的手不住地颤抖，但仍维持姿势任由男人入侵。

待白越扬习惯这种扩张程度后，宋涵抽出手指，将削成柱状的生姜抵住他的穴口。

“先生——先生，呜——”水的凉意褪去后姜汁的辛辣随之而来，白越扬本能地想要收紧穴口，然而夹住生姜只会让辛辣烧灼感成百上千倍地增长。他痛得连规矩都忘了，扒住臀肉的手转而攀上宋涵的手腕，溢着哭腔一连声地求饶：“对不起先生，我知道错了……”

宋涵不为所动，慢慢旋转着生姜将它往白越扬的体内送得更深。少年抖得站不稳，哑着嗓子呜呜哝哝地哭，模样好不可怜。

终于把姜块送到位，宋涵捡起衬衣给白越扬披上，又把少年揽进怀里亲了亲他的耳朵：“继续，我饿了。”

“是，先生……”白越扬擦去眼泪，颤颤巍巍地挪了几步端起鸡蛋碗。后穴里要命的刺激疼痛逼得他完全无法集中注意力，打鸡蛋尚且艰难，等拿起刀准备处理西红柿时，下手第一刀就险些切到手指。

见状，宋涵急忙哄着白越扬放下菜刀，把人领到客厅，拉着少年趴在自己的腿上。少年哭得肩膀一抽一抽的，挺翘的臀肉间夹着一段淡黄的生姜，一侧的臀肉微微发粉显得尤为可爱。他有些好笑地揉捏着那团软肉：“有这么难受吗？”

“对不起，先生……我只是……”辩解的说到一半，白越扬咬住唇，垂着头不吭声了。才得到了一点点偏爱而已就忘了规矩，仗着男人的温柔放肆，他在心里不停地骂自己，再开口语气有些消沉：“不难受的，先生……对不起。”

“哎——”宋涵知道白越扬在担心什么，他揉了揉那颗毛茸茸的小脑袋，揽着少年的腰和腿将那两团肉送到手边。茶几的底层抽屉有一块巴掌大的木板子，他伸手取出，抵在少年的臀肉上，问：“我不在的这几天，都做了点儿什么？”

白越扬吸吸鼻子：“看书。”

“都看了什么？”

刑具在臀上游走，白越扬生怕哪句回答不和宋涵心意就被他好揍一顿。“我……那些都翻了翻……”那些书挑着捡着他都翻过，只是专业书籍高深艰涩，他看不懂也没什么兴趣，扯谎铁定要被戳穿，索性就实回答：“后来就看漫画了。”

宋涵扬起板子，挑着白越扬臀尖的位置左一下、右一下打得颇有规律。穴被生姜塞住，肠道柔软皱褶每一寸都吸饱姜汁仿佛燃烧起来，这厢疼痛不见缓和，这疼痛的火焰又烧到了屁股，少年好不容易憋回去的金豆豆又开始一连串地往外冒，只是这次他不敢再躲再求饶，撅高屁股任由责罚。

两瓣屁股各打了十下，宋涵放下板子揉揉白越扬发红的臀肉，继续问：“这几天好好吃饭了吗？”

“吃了，我真的吃了。”少年急得话都说不囫囵了，“求求您相信我。”

“要是我今天没回来，你是不是晚饭就不吃了，嗯？”宋涵又拿起了板子。

“对不起先生，是我没注意时间。”白越扬小声说，黏黏糊糊的哭腔似是在撒娇：“我真的不是故意不吃晚餐。”

板子打上臀肉，如同先前那样左一下、右一下，速度不算快却也足够让白越扬吃尽苦头。宋涵先前就说过，不希望他糟蹋自己的身体，如果被发现那就做好屁股被抽烂的准备。就像上次挨藤条，这次男人也没给出具体数字，板子落得缓却重，丝毫不给他留任何喘息的机会。下半身的火烧得连成一片，沿着脊背窜遍全身，白越扬脸上糊满冷汗和眼泪，手腕上不知何时被自己抓出道道红痕。

疼到极点，混乱的脑袋里乱七八糟地想法接连往外冒。白越扬不自觉地想到曾经在电视剧里看过的那些血忽淋拉的镜头，受刑人被打得皮开肉绽，血洇透层层衣物。屁股真的会被抽烂吗？那得多疼啊？他本就怕痛，为了生计不得不收起委屈去讨好金主。可宋涵明明对他很好，还给他糖吃，为什么这次突然就变了。

“呜呜——呜……”

听到白越扬哭得变了音，宋涵顿住动作：“疼得狠了？”

白越扬拼命地摇头：“不，没有的，先生。”他本来就该承受这些，只要别把他送回会馆怎么都可以。

宋涵扒开那两团烂红的软肉，慢慢取出姜块，少年的穴口肿了起来，翻出些许嫩肉。他一遍遍轻抚白越扬的背，帮助这快要哭晕的少年平复情绪：“你这委屈的哟。”

“对不起，先生，我不是委屈……”白越扬对这难得的安抚甘之如饴，心下却又不敢相信这份温柔。

“好了，别总是‘对不起’来‘对不起’去的。”宋涵把少年抱住，“好点儿了吗？”

“嗯……”白越扬想要回头看看宋涵，却还是忍住了，调整好姿势，又将红肿的屁股送上。

“你啊，以后乖乖听话，听到了吗？”宋涵突然有些为难，拿着板子不知如何是好。刚刚成年没多久的白越扬本就还是孩子，笨拙却努力地学会乖顺，学着如何讨好。他从许夫人那里听说少年的事情后也不知为何就动了心，最快速度地把少年接回家，连带着还清了他父亲欠下的所有高利贷。

“是，先生。”

没了姜块在体内搅和，白越扬顿时觉得板子好挨多了，殊不知责罚他的男人也在暗中放轻了力度。红肿的屁股缓和后再挨板子疼得愈发厉害，他被准许抱着靠枕，索性将脸埋进去，咬牙忍耐。

白嫩嫩的肉团又变成了熟透的桃子，板子每每落下都将它抽得颤抖着摇摇晃晃，然后色泽更加红颜诱人。板子从臀尖到腿根来回了两遍，最后打上了臀缝的位置。

“啊——”白越扬疼得惨叫，连忙把靠枕抱得更紧了。板子不大，抽上臀缝时左右两瓣屁股最柔软的地方都要受力，藏在其中的花穴也被殃及。他被宋涵揽住腰，只有小腿能悄悄地交叠在一起磨蹭着来自我安慰。

臀缝上又挨了十下，里侧的软肉也通红一片，两瓣屁股红肿得仿佛合不拢，那小穴显得更可怜了。

“好了，结束了。”宋涵慢慢地扶着白越扬翻过身，把少年抱住温柔地安抚，拿过纸巾给他擦脸。

白越扬仍圈着抱枕，迷迷糊糊的表情仿佛还没从疼痛中缓过神。

宋涵笑了笑，从白越扬怀中拿走抱枕，捏了捏他的鼻尖：“不想抱抱先生吗？”

白越扬愣了下，先是伸出手小心翼翼地攀住宋涵的肩膀，见对方不反对，这才大着胆子环住他的脖子。“先生。”他在男人耳边轻声唔哝，“对不起先生，我以后一定听话。”

宋涵把白越扬完全圈进怀中：“乖。”

男人有那么一瞬间的感觉，这大概就是他这辈子最珍视的宝贝了。


End file.
